A Quest to Avoid Punishment
by Cyan-Briefs
Summary: Trunks Goten and Cyan are sent to find Goku and bring him back. Rated PG for swearing and possible violence. There may be romace, I donno.
1. Default Chapter

Author`s Note: I do not own any of the DBZ or GT characters. I do, however, own Cyan and Cliff. Do NOT use them unless I have  
  
given you specific permission. This story takes place two years before Goku comes back from training Uub.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"YES!" Shouted a teenage Trunks running out of White Star High School. "FREE AT LAST!" And without the slightest care of  
  
being seen flying away with no visible means of support, he took of, a cool breeze blowing through his soft lavender hair.  
  
Once above cloud level, he stopped and looked around. This was how he like to spend his time, gazing down at the beautiful  
  
city below, all his troubles drifting silently away from him in the wind. He would sometimes do this with his friends, but it  
  
was mostly by himself. It was here that he was truly relaxed. No worrying about school, about about work at his mother`s  
  
company, about pleasing others, about his lack-of training. Here, all he could think of was how wonderful Satan City was,  
  
even if it was named after a lying jerk. He realised with a jolt that he was to meet his friends at The Hercule Burger, where  
  
they would be celebrating the end of High School, and for Trunks, the beginning his job as CEO of Capsule Corp.  
  
He flew quickly toward the east side of the city, where most of the drive-thru restaurants were, and as soon as it came into  
  
view, he put on a last burst of speed. After landing,he took from his expensive jacket, a tin case. It was similar in size  
  
and shape to a cigarette carton, however, it was not. Out of the case, he took a small, almost bottle shaped item, and threw  
  
it towards the ground, and with a loud 'bang' and a cloud of smoke, a shiny red car appeared. Trunks jumped inside, and  
  
drove toward the drive-thru.  
  
"Welcome to the Hercule Burger." Came a bored voice from the flame painted box. "What do you want?"  
  
"Are you always this rude to your customers, or is it just me?" Asked Trunks, a grin spreading across his face.  
  
"Oh! It`s about time you came Trunks. We`ve been waiting for at least a half an hour."  
  
"Sorry. Got carried away. I guess Goten`s in there is he?"  
  
"Yeah I`m here." Came a second voice, this one male and much more cheerful. "Come to the counter. We`ve gotta get going."  
  
He pulled up to the window.  
  
"Come on. Hop in." He said to the two teenagers looking at him through the slowly rising glass.  
  
Goten was first. He climed slowly through the open window, and jumped onto the ground. He opened the car door and got in.  
  
Next came Cyan, her long sheet of black hair falling gently behind her. She looked through the window and told her fellow  
  
employees she was leaving, which was followed by the obvious sound of disorganisation. She jumped in, and they were off to  
  
the new carnival that had opened the week before.  
  
"So, glad to be free?" Asked Goten, grinning.  
  
"Hell yeah. They tried to give us homework today. Can you believe it? The last day we`re EVER gonna be there, and they give  
  
us homework."  
  
"What do you mean they tried?"  
  
"Well, I threatened to get my mother to sue them if they did. You know how rich she is, she`d have total control in court.  
  
Especially since she got away with that car smashing by bribing them with cash."  
  
"Wow, sounds like something I`d do. Maybe I have a worse influence on you than I thought." Said Cyan, who was now cleaning  
  
out her nails with a knife.  
  
"Oh very funny. And I`d be careful with that if I were you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Ugh, why do I even bother...?"  
  
They reached the fair just as Goten and Trunks were having an argument about whether the number one was a prime number or  
  
not ("Shut up! You`re giving me bad memories!" Yelled Cyan). They quickly bought tickets and hurried into the grounds.  
  
"Where do you guys wanna go first?" Asked Goten.  
  
"How `bout the 'Test your Strength' game? I think we`d do pretty good at that." Replied Trunks.  
  
"Alright, but theres a pretty long line."  
  
"Who cares. Let`s go."  
  
They joined the line just as a young girl walked by, carrying a pile of prizes.  
  
"Hey Pan. Did you win?" Asked Trunks.  
  
"What do you think? These games are way too easy." She answered.  
  
"Yeah well... Who are you here with?"  
  
"Mommy and Daddy."  
  
"Where are they?"  
  
"Over there talking to Grandma."  
  
"What? Mom`s here?" Asked Goten.  
  
"Yeah. You should go see her. I think she wanted to talk to you guys."  
  
"Uh, alright..."  
  
They walked over to a 'Shoot the Duck' stall, where they found Gohan, Videl, and ChiChi in a circle talking in low voices.  
  
"Hey guys. What`s up?" Said Goten loudly.  
  
"We want you guys to find Dad." Replied Gohan.  
  
"Eh? Dad?"  
  
"Yeah, Dad. We haven`t heard from him in what, five years now? We want you guys to find him, and bring him home, at least  
  
for a visit."  
  
"Why can`t you go?"  
  
"I have work. You guys are on vacation."  
  
"But..."  
  
"You`ll go, unless you want to go to summerschool." Said ChiChi.  
  
"And you`ll go too Trunks, or I`m cutting you allowance." Said Vegeta, who had just come out of the stall, carrying a fluffy  
  
purple rabbit, which he was eyeing suspiciously.  
  
"Ha. I don`t have to go." Said Cyan.  
  
"Yeah you do." Said her brother Cliff, who had just appeared behind Vegeta. "I`m kicking you out. You`ve caused too much  
  
trouble."  
  
"Damn."  
  
"Your leaving tomorrow." Said Gohan.  
  
"What?! So soon?!" Cried Goten.  
  
"Yep. I suggest going home and packing. All of you. I think camping may smarten you up."  
  
The three teens reluctantly went to pack.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Another note: Sorry if this comes out a little... odd, but I originally typed the chapter in some wordpad program, and it   
  
wouldn`t upload, so I switched it over to notepad, which sucks. Anyway, I hope you like this, and I should have the second  
  
chapter up next weekend, as I haven`t even started thinking of ideas yet. Oh, and reviews would be greatly appreciated! As  
  
you may be able to tell, this is my first fanfic, so it`s going to take me a while to get used to the site. Anyway, hope you  
  
liked it! 


	2. Leaving LovedOnes Behind

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the DBZ characters. I do not own DBZ. I do, however, own Cyan and Cliff. Don`t take them. :P  
  
Author`s Note: I`m obsessed with DBZ, but I haven`t seen every episode, therefore, I`m not always right. Actually, I`m hardly  
  
ever right. The only thing I could answer without a doubt is some things about Trunks. Yup. Another thing: I`m not very good  
  
at 'being' the character. I`m also no good at explaining things, as you can tell from the previous sentence. Yep. I just  
  
suck.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The teens awoke to the sound of yelling.  
  
"What`s going on?" Said Goten sleepily.  
  
"I donno." Said Trunks. "Lets go downstairs and check it out." He was lying on a cot that had been brought into his  
  
room. It was originally for Goten, who had stayed overnight so they could leave early in the morning, but he had fallen   
  
asleep on Trunks`s bed, forcing Trunks to sleep on the uncomfortable bed-on-wheels his mother had brought in.  
  
They got dressed and ran into the hallway, where they bumped into Cyan, who had been sleeping in the room next door.  
  
"What the bloody hell is going on around here?!" She cried.  
  
"Donno. That`s why we`re going to find out." Answered Trunks.  
  
She grumbled all the way downstairs, which greatly annoyed Goten, who claimed he was very sensitive to headaches this  
  
early in the morning. When they reached the kitchen, they found Gohan, Chi-Chi, Bulma, Vegeta and Bra gathered around the  
  
table. Breakfast was burning on the stove.  
  
"Uh, Mom, I think your bacon`s done." Said Trunks."But anyway, what was all the yelling?"  
  
"Your father blew up the Gravity Room again." Replied Bulma, who was glaring over at Vegeta, who look equally as   
  
angry.  
  
"It was a piece of junk. You`d better fix it soon, so I can continue training." He snapped back at her.  
  
Trunks merely rolled his eyes and swallowed a piece of black bacon.  
  
"When are we leaving?" Yawned Goten.  
  
"As soon as your all ready." Said Gohan.  
  
"Do we even have any idea where he could be?"  
  
"I would think he`d be somewhere down south, where Uub`s home probably is."  
  
"But he could be on Jupiter for all we know?"  
  
"I highly doubt that. He would get a spaceship from here, wouldn`t he?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess..."  
  
Two hours later, they were at the door with bags of stuff they thought they may need, such as televisions, radios,  
  
and anything else came to their teenage minds. Vegeta ended up throwing most of it out the window. Saying their good-byes,  
  
they went out the door and flew south, keeping their senses alert for any familliar power-levels. Their quest to avoid  
  
punishment had begun.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Another Note: I know this was a short chapter, but I should have the third, much longer chapter up this weekend. This chapter  
  
was absolutely pointless, but I`m sort of stuck on the next one, so I thought it would be better to have something up, rather  
  
than nothing. Anyway, please review or whatever, maybe some helpful tips? 0.o This might come up weird again. I really have   
  
no clue though. 


End file.
